Fate in a Box
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: All alone. Her life was a living hell. She only had a little boy who fed her when she had no idea what he was saying. Then he was ripped away. After she was forgot in the shadows until HE came. He gave her purpose. Love. Now it was time to return the favor. She will do anything to bring him back, to give him a second chance at life like he gave her. She was giving life to the dead.
1. After: Meet Sasori

**Director Leo: **HELLO MINNA~! So me being bored with my Fairy Tail and Inuyasha stories decided to make a Naruto production!  
><strong>Hidan: <strong>Lazy Bitch, ya' just ran out of energy for the others. Be honest.**  
><strong>**Director Leo:** …Does Jashin approve of honesty…?**  
><strong>**Hidan: **AH…*blinks*  
><strong>Kakuzu: <strong>Thank Kami, you broke him.  
><strong>Director Leo: <strong>Don't thank Kami, thank Jashin. It was his rules to break him.  
><strong>Kakuzu: <strong>Damn it, that stupid religion strikes again.  
><strong>Director Leo: <strong>Yeah…funny how that works… ANY WHO! So I will be drawing my OC and put her on Deivantart …did I spell that right? …*shrugs* I just got to get of my lazy bum and figure that website out…and draw the pics…. I tell ya' guys later with more details …. OH!...um….oh yes! If I start another one of these Naruto fics and the OC has the same last name…just pass by it for now…_  
><em>**Kakuzu:** And~…**  
><strong>**Director Leo:** You slave driver I don't KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> The Jaded Leopard, or known to the Akatsuki as Director Leo, does not own Naruto, no matter how many times she ties us to chairs!  
><strong>Director Leo<strong>:…Good boy. *hands him a cookie*  
><strong>Tobi: <strong>TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! HE DOES DIRECTOR"S JOB FOR HER!**  
><strong>**Kakuzu: **You forgot Hidan's mouth!  
><strong>Director Leo: <strong>*grumbles* Watch Hidan he cusses like a sailor. Beware

_This is thoughts_

**_~The Line of Doom Beware~ The Line of Doom Beware~ The Line of Doom Beware~The Line of Doom Beware~The Line of Doom Beware~The Line o_**

She didn't do it on purpose. Serious. She was just doing an experiment with a cat's chakra and how to manipulate the creature's soul. That's it. Nothing more.

So far it was a beneficial experiment. She had designed little wooden boxes that could hold the soul of anyone who had chakra. It was amazing really, and it wasn't even all her work. She had found notes from the legendary Sasori of the Red Sand's when he had made himself into a puppet. It helped her experiments a ton, with the concept of how his heart was transferred un-affected, but back to the original problem at hand.

She was messing around with the soul of a cute kitten, looking for and damage placed on it in the transfer sequence The boxes them selves were unique on itself. A golden wood and a single letter on top of the lid, meaning Seal. The name of her boxes. Seal Boxes.

…she was really bad at naming things….back to the point!

The kitten didn't feel pain; she had made sure to knock the poor thing out with lots of pain killers. It was higher than a kite when she took its soul.

As she was examining the soul closer, seeing if there were any side effects (so far none..), one of her unused Seal Boxes lit up like someone just set of a hundred fireworks in her lab. A bright blinding red.

She did the only rational things possible at the moment.

She dived behind her lab table.

The Seal Box (that was the furthest to the left on a shelf close to the ceiling) was now glowing a blood red. Nothing horrible…

Yeah she was just kidding herself. She was petrified. With her luck the Kyuubi could be in that box! Fate plays a horrible roll in all things…never has she trusted those bitches…..ever since IT happened.

She, having sat behind the lab table for some time (t that being said it most likely was 2 minutes with her horrible time management), decided it was time to all she liked to think of herself a scientist, and scientist always needed curiosity….or whatever…

Moving slowly, she approached the box. BUT, being the clumsy girl she was, she tripped on her slow moving feet. Her hand flung forward to catch her-self(hitting the table which hit the wall sending vibration up it shaking the shelf)as she dived head first to the ground. Apparently Fate, being the bitches they are (déjà vu) , wanted to make her life a living hell.

Her now red Seal Box fell down from the shelf that held it and onto the table beneath, right on to the kitten's soul less body (which was still alive…the body it's self was working perfectly, she just extracted the chakra and soul that controlled the working mind and all that goes with being human, or in this case, a kitten). The Seal Box's flip lid cracked open just a hair, but it was enough for the soul inside to leak into the kitten's body.

Point proven! Fate does like to fuck with people. If this was anyone else besides her, that box would not have fallen because the shelf had A LEDGE TO KEEP ITEMS FROM FALLING. How it fell….let's not ask those questions…..

The girl on the ground watched in horror as a red smoky substance ran in the tiny male kitten's body slowly covering the body and sunk into every fiber of the cat.

Quickly she ran over to the kitten (Didn't fall! YAZAAAHHHHH!), and looked over the edge of the table and almost screamed. Instead of the striped orange kitten, there laid a blood red kitten. The color was very pretty and was a solid color with a tan spot on his chest. The hair had grown too. It was now longer than a short haired cat, but wasn't as long as a long haired cat. It was somewhere in the middle.

A medium haired cat….would have been easier to say that to start with…

_**~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Hates Me ~ The Line Ha**_

Unknown to the girl the kitten had woken up. His eye lids slowly opening to the brightly lit room that was so colorful that it hurt his eyes making them water. Blinking the gunk of his sandy brown colored eyes.

Slowly he looked and the girl, who was now staring wide eyed at him. She was pretty to say the least. Her hair a light pale blond that was not very common, unless you were of the Yamanaka. It was very long; from what he can tell (as he was now sitting on his hunches) it at least went to her waist. The top half was pulled back and was clipped with a silver butterfly. Her eyes were what made him do a double take.

They were beautiful. Soulful violet eyes with three navy blue dots under her left eye, following the shape of the buttom lid. They were big and innocent, and unlike the Hyuuga's, they were a deep color and had pupils. They were like water after being in the desert a whole year without any. They made him itch for his carving set.

He shook his head and returned his face to the girl's. "Who are you."

It wasn't a question. He didn't want to waste time, after all he never wasted time.

The girl screamed, bringing her hands to her face, holding it for dear life. She screamed and screamed and screamed…..and screamed..,

Screamed.

Screamed.

He covered his ears with his paws it has been a long time since anything actually hurt his ears. Probably due because of about maybe 20 or more years they have been wooden. "Stop screaming!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-!" The girl stuttered as she gabbled at her white lab coat.

"Stop stuttering." Came his patient voice….note the sarcasm.

The girl losing some of the fear at the kitten slowly stepped closer. She was battening her lip and her eyes had widened. From his experience, that usually meant she was mostly likely thinking about something. Slowly she stood up from kneeling on the floor and looked him over worrying her lip all the while. It made them a shade of light pink. "How can a kitten talk?"

The said kitten recoiled at her question. "What are you talking about." Again he said it as a demand and not a question, like he had the right to know no matter who and what stood in the why. After all he was kidnapped… at least in his mind. But it made no sense he was one to be feared! _How in the world did a tiny thing like her kid-….man-napped ME of all people maybe the brat but-_ He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts in his mind all the while the girl looking puzzled.

Suddenly the girl jumped up from the ground, and a light bulb blinked above her head, losing all the nervousness to a new excitement.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….hold on."

She flew a crossed the room into a door on the far right. Another stood to the left and one in front of him. He wondered how she got to the door she went through so fast. It was a couple meters and she didn't look like a kunochi… at all. _She was slim, but not slim enough to be a ninja. Too much curve._

The girl, running back into the room holding a circular object in front of her, tripped on her feet, but steadied herself just in time. She is WAY to clumsy to be a ninja…..

The mirror that the girl was holding was in a silver frame with a diamond here or there. Not all that far from her hair clip, with the similar design and white and red diamonds.

As she neared, she turned the mirror to him, and he almost fell over from shock…_if he could feel shock… he wasn't sure…after all…he might…MIGHT...still getting used to the fucked up shift of puppet to huma-_

It wasn't his face staring at him. It was a red kitten's face. Now he understood why she freaked out like she did. He would have too…who was he kidding he barely had emotions….so far….he's still a little fuzzy…

"Why am I a kitten." This time he was mostly in shock, which most likely was the reason for the demand…_..hopefully…_

"Ummmmmm…okay so I was doing this experiment using the research of Sasori of the Red Sand's notes on-"  
>"You used my notes? How did you get them." Sasori demanded.<p>

The girl almost dropped dead on the floor. Her face glowed red at the realization. The kitten in front of her was Sasori! She gaped at the kitten in front of her

"Brat!"

"Oh sorry…HEY! I AM NOT A BRAT!" , she mumbled "I'm going to turn 20 soon…"

"I don't know your name."

"Oh….Morimoto Shoko."

"I don't care."

"You should, because I'm not answering any more question's until you call me by my name."

"Shoko…."

"Ok so using your notes I made these boxes that hold souls. I was experimenting with the kitten's soul, that belonged to the body you're currently in, and one of my Seal Boxes caught your soul."

"Why." Shoko paused at that. Sasori watched at she screwed up her mouth in thought.

"Well…since you did create the original Seal box….technically speaking, and my Seal boxes area modified container from your 'Seal box', the one you used for transferring your heart into a puppet body…AND if you didn't know, I think your chakra was in the ink you used in your notes…..one or the other…OR-"

"Why was my soul attracted HERE." Sasori cut her off in the middle of her rant that was unrelated to the question he asked.

"Well, your chakra must have been attracted to your signature in your special ink you used, and wanted to rejoin before going where ever it goes as someone dies. Then the pull from one of my Seal Boxes pulled you in."

"That explains why I am here, but not why I am in a KITTEN."

"Well another component to me Seal Boxes is once the soul enters the box; the soul becomes a tad sticky, and has more of a physical form. So when my Seal Box fell on to the empty shell of the kitten. It just took over."

"Can you put me back in the box."

"No….not the same one at least. It's a onetime use, and I wouldn't want to use any other of my Seal Boxes on you. I only have about around twenty, thirty Seal Boxes left."

"…that isn't a few."

"Well they might come in handy, and I can't make any more."

"Why."

"I accidently caught my research on fire."

Sasori looked at Shoko weirdly. His eyes half lidded with an eyebrow raised as the other twitched. "That was very clumsy of you…."

"Yeah….it happens…a lot…" Shoko mumbled. Fate hated her…but sometimes she wondered…if they actually wanted to help. She did call on them many years ago….

She wished on ever star and every charm she held at shops she stopped at before she was shooed away. When that didn't work she called on the Fates, and she has been swearing at them for years now, after all…..they took her MOST precious person she had ever had and though him against a ragged cliff wall.

They wouldn't even let her see the body until they put a genjutsu on the body.

She never got to see him again. Only a shadow of what he was.

_**~Fucking Line is on my Nerves~ Fucking Line is on my Nerves~ Fucking Line is on my Nerves~Fucking Line is on my Nerves~Fucking Line is on m**_

**BLOOPERS!**

**Director Leo: **A little humor but still got the point across…  
><strong>Pein: <strong>We had no need for humor…  
><strong>Director Leo: <strong>Yeah, but…I did.  
><strong>Pein<strong>: I hate you.  
><strong>Director Leo<strong>: Love ya too.  
><strong>Itachi<strong>: Stop pestering Learder.  
><strong>Director Leo<strong>: HAI!...REVIEW and please someone tell me how to get a beta! I get so confused by it.  
><strong>Kisame<strong>: Or i will eat you.


	2. Before: Obito's Little Sister

**Director Leo:** Long time. Yeah, I can explain!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Please do.  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> One word.  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> Which is?  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> School.  
><strong>Kisame<strong>; AHHHHH~!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> She lies.  
><strong>Director Leo<strong>: Anyway….please review, and please no flames unless! They must be helpful and gentle because I break easy.  
><strong>Kisame:….<strong>Okay….  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> Shut it.  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Just read.  
><strong>Director Leo: <strong>Also this whole chapter happened before the first chapter. The first chapter hasn't happened yet, and will not happen until i finish the background chapters. So basically the last chapter was a prologue of the future.

_These are thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>It happened before the Kyuubi.<em>

_Before Isobu._

_It started the day Uchiha Obito turned literally did the best thing he could ever had done. He showed her trust…for a moment. And that saved his life._

* * *

><p>Obito was running. Fast. He just came from helping a ca-<em> never mind that! He was LATE! Again.<em> Rin was going to kill him! She specifically said to be right on TIME. It was something important and it was not to be missed. Whatever it was he forgot, but with him he couldn't help it. He can't even remember when he ate breakfast.

He had just ran past an old alley way in the Uchiha district. How he had known it was Uchiha was because of the big red and white painted fan on the left wall of the alley. It was to show Uchiha territory as well as to ward off the not so good people. Worked too.

But that wasn't what he had stopped for. It was small and only a little shuffle, but…..even that little of sound could have been life or death for a ninja. Or a rat, but...whatever.

So he did what any ninja would do. He turned around and peeked into the alley way.

Nothing unusual. A dumpster that had weird grease stains dripping down the front, a stack of soggy wet boxes, and a pile of rags in front of the wet boxes.

Looking closer, Obito stepped around the dumpster to the other side where the boxes were located , and kneeled down. The rags were old dresses. One once was pink and had white frills at the edges. 'Once' being the key word. Now all it is, is a piece of cloth with holes where moths have eaten through, and was covered it a smelly goo that looked like-

Obito stopped thinking at that. He REALLY didn't want to know what it was. Slowly he lowered the fabric down back into the pile of similar garmets. Looking up, Obito's eyes landed on a pair of glowing Violet eyes .

Obito screamed. Like a girl. Reeling back, he crawled on his hands and feet until his back hit the opposite wall.

Shivering and with tears in his eyes Obito begged, "Kakashi killed your trees not me Spirit!"

The eyes slowly moved making the shuffling sound Obito heard earlier. Obito quivered as the moved closer. He pushed back into the wall, and turned his head away. He didn't want to see what ever hideous thing in the shadows.

The shuffleing stopped.

Obito slowly cracked his one eye open. Then the other, and blinked.

"Hmmm?"

It wasn't a Tree Spirit as Obito had thought. It was a little girl.

She was tiny. Not in the good way either. He could see her rib bones showing through the holes in the brown bag she was wearing. Her hair was so dirty he couldn't even tell what her real hair color was. Her feet were bare and had blisters and, from what he can tell, some had popped and were seeping a yellow color. Her eyes that Obito thought glowed, were really lifeless and dull, and one eye had dots under it. He wasn't too sure, because the dirty was so heavily covered her skin it looked dark brown. From the tiny openings from where the dirt flaked off was her real skin color, it was a nice creamy pale.

Obito relaxed a fraction before tensing up again when he looked closer at her. "Hey. Little girl, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ummm…..how old are you?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK!?"

"Hmmmm!?" The girl's eyes widened and she scuttled back into the box soggy wet box.

Started at the sudden movement Obito jerked back and hit his head on the wall making a crack sound.

"Itai!" Obito grabbed his head, then remembered the little girl.

Obito shuffled over to the box and lifted the flap a little to see inside, still rubbing his head. The little girl was huddled in the corner, with her little arms, no more than toothpicks, wrapped around her knees. He face burrowed into her knees with one eye looking at him.

"Hey…I'm sorry I spooked ya….I shoouldn't have yelled."

She said nothing.

"Can you even talk?"

Nothing.

Obito sighed before he looked into his knapsack and pulled out some dried meat he used to tempt cats and dogs out of sticky situations. From the look of her, she could use something to eat, even if it was bland, old meat he forgot about from last week's mission. Holding his hand out a ways with the meat he spoke softly, "He try this it will make you feel better."

Obito didn't know if she understood or if it was the tone of his voice but the little girl uncurled and bit her lip like it would fill her hunger. Slowly she reached her hand out slowly to the very bland meat like it was a fancy five course meal.

Then she swapped everything in his hand away from him and curled around herself again her the corner of her box slowly nibbling the meat.

Obito sighed and sat down. He ran his hand back and forth in his spiky black hair a couple of times and closed his eyes. "Poor girl. I can't even imagine what she went through." He spoke to himself

Obito opened his eyes again and blinked in surpise. There right in his face was a dirty hand. Nails chiped and had black dirt underneath. She was reaching out of her box. To him.

Obito smiled, "It's a start."

* * *

><p>When he got to the training ground his team was suppose to be no one was there. Only a note saying to go to Kushina's. With some un kind words shuffled in there.<p>

Kushina's home wasn't far, but by the time he got there it was dark and cooling down.

Obito began to worry, biting the inside of his lip, and stuffing his hands into his pockets. The season was cooling down quite a bit. He hoped the little girl was warm enough.

After he fed her all the dried meats, and fruits he had packed, he gave her a solider pill. She popped it in her mouth and crunched it up like it didn't taste like rotted meat. She even opened her mouth for another. He would have too, but…he only had that one on him.

So at the end of it he had to leave her there with a promise he will be back. Of course, he wasn't sure she understood…but it was the best her could do at the current moment. Not like he could take the kid home! His landlord was cranky as is and he was sure to say no to another person in his one room apartment.

Obito raised his hand to knock when the bush rattled. He shrugged. He has seen more than one or two cats around here. He was about to knocking on the door when it was jerked opened.

Rin stood there with her hands on her hips, "OBITO! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Gomen Rin-chan! You see there was this cat stuck in a tree…." Obito rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the house as she closed the door.

"Nice try, but you already used that one, Obito." Kakashi said from where he sat at the kitchen table. The table was in the kitchen where Kushina was cooking and Minato was reading across from Kakashi. Rin took a sit by Kakashi (making Obito pout) and Obito between Rin and Minato, the last seat at the table.

"Shut up! It's not the only reason I was late!"

"Oh it isn't? It better be good, it took me a good hour to calm down Kushina about all that food she made."

Obito looked a his sensei, "Why did she go to the trouble?"

Minato looked up as Kushina turned around from the stove she was cleaning, but it was Rin who answered while Kakashi sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"Obito….today's your birthday…"

Obito blinked. Then slapped his fist to his hand, "Oh yeah."

Everyone sweat dropped, then Minato spoke up, "I thought Rin told you we were having a party for you…."

Obito blushed, "Um….I …She said it was important, but…"

"I wanted it to be a surpise! Oh Obito…" Rin put a hand to her face as Kakashi shook his head. Obito ashamed for missing his own party tried to talk. All that came out was a buddle of gurgles. Sighing in defeat he smack his head against the table.

Everyone t smiled. This was there Obito, always scatter brained. They weren't even surprised when he was late, but they did worry when he didn't show after a couple hours.

Minato placed a hand on his shoulder, but tensed when he heard rattle outside the window. Everyone grabbed a weapon and filed out the door. The first one to actually get to under the window was Minato. He stopped and dropped his kunai at what he saw.

Obito was the closest to Minato in exiting the home. When he saw what it was he laughed, much to the surprise of everyone behind him and his teacher.

"Ne, Little Sister, did you follow me?" Obito asked putting his kunai away and squatted down in front of the little girl. Her hands covered her head and her legs pulled into her with her face looking away eyes shut tight.

When she heard Obito she opened her eyes and pulled away her hands, "Hmmm?"

"Yep, it's me Obito-nii!"

"Obito…." Said boy looked at his teacher, "What haven't you been telling us?"

* * *

><p>"So you're saying is that you just found her?" Kushina asked putting a bowl in front of the little girl. Said little girl dove in like someone was going to take it away. Obito poked her head.<p>

"Yep"

"Who is she?" Rin asked as she leaned on her arms that were on top of the table. The little girl glowered at Obito for poking her but slowed down, still….she wasn't using her silverwear….

"Don't know. She can't talk."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked stepping away from the dirty girl like she was going to infect him with something.

"She only hums, and I think it's more for my benefit." Obito said showing the little girl a spoon.

"Why do you say that Obito-kun?" Minato asked leaning forward to get a better look at her.

Obito spooned a mouth full of the stew into her mouth and watched as she chewed and swallowed before answering Minato while putting another spoonful into her mouth, "Watch. Little sister, what is your name?"

"Hmmmm."

"Where do you live?"

"Hmmm."

"What is meat?"

"Hmmm."

Obito thenpointed at the bowl filled with stew, "Stew."

"Hmmm?" She reached for the spoon, but he held it back.

"Stew."

"Suuuu."

Obnito shrugged, "Good enough." Turning back to his friends, "See? She has no idea what we are saying, she somehow feels the vibrations in our chakra when we speak and try's to mimic." Obito sighed as he gave her the spoon to fed herself. And she did just that.

"Now you can train her like a dog." Kakashi snorted but stopped when Obito's fist met Kakashi's masked face.

"It's not funny BAKA!" Obito yelled startling he girl and making her fling the spoon in the air and land on Rin's head.

"Grosss~!" Rin whined. The girl just dug in again with her hands.

"Obito-kun is right Kakashi. She's at least two and can't communicate at all. She has no mother...no father…" Minato sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye as Kakashi looked down at the last part out her father.

Kushina slamed her hand down on the table, calling everyone's attention. "WE will be her family! No one deserves what has happened to her. NO ONE. We'll be there for her no matter what. WE will support her and give her what she needs. TO BE THERE when she needs us."

Minato smiled at his girlfriend as Kakashi grunted but said no more from down on the ground. Rin clapped her hands while Obito rubbed his chin, "Ne, Kushina if you ever get tried of being ninja you could be a motivational speeker."

"OBITO~"

"Shuting up!"

Kakashi grunted at them, "What are we going to call her?" The 'we' in the sentence not going un noticed by everyone, and making Rin smile.

"I already gave her a name." Obito fidgeted with his goggles.

"Oh, and?" Kushiina leaned on Minato's shoulder making her hair lay on top of Minato's golden locks. Mixing almost to make orange at some places.

"Um….Shoko…."

"Child of victory?" Minato sweat dropped.

"Yeah, because if she is anything like me she will be a sanin and my most loyal advisor when I am hokage!" Obito puffed up as he stood by Shoko who's stew went down the wrong wind pipe and came out her nose all over Rin, who screamed.

"Oh she is** just** like you Moron."

* * *

><p><strong>Director Leo:<strong> REVIEW.  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Leo needs a beta.  
><strong>Director Leo<strong>: REVIEW  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> Yeah but someone needs to explain how to use a beta to her she is an idiot, un.  
><strong>Dierctor LEO:<strong> REVIEW.  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> Please be nice to the idiot and help her.  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> REVIEW, and shut the fuck up guys! I ain't no idiot!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> ain't isn't a word.  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> Shut it!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Make me.  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> Okay I'll-  
><strong>Itachi<strong>: Hn.  
><strong>Director Leo:<strong> Hai! I'll shut up!  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> I don't know how he does that….  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> Mystery of the world….  
><strong>Pein:<strong> SO true.


End file.
